A Birthday Party
by Rule23
Summary: Luna has a surprise for Pansy's birthday.


Disclaimer: I own literally nothing.

AN: This was written for Hazuzu's birthday and presupposes some knowledge of D&D.

* * *

A Birthday Party

"You know I don't like surprises."

Luna was leading Pansy by the hand through Diagon Alley, weaving through shoppers and the Sunday market stalls.

"This is the good kind of surprise," Luna said, smiling dreamily at her girlfriend. "You'll love it."

They stopped outside Lady Chatterly's Teahouse. "I've booked the whole top floor," Luna said by way of explanation before dragging Pansy inside.

"Good afternoon," the kindly looking witch behind the counter said. "Everything's set up and they're all waiting for you."

"Thank you, Mrs Meadowes." Luna made her way over to the stairs.

"Who's waiting?" Pansy asked.

"Just the people I gathered as part of your birthday present. Now stop asking questions or you'll ruin the surprise."

They stopped in front of a closed curtain at the top of the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Luna asked.

"You mean you're finally going to tell me why you've dragged me all the way out here?"

"Yes." Pansy could never tell if Luna deliberately ignored sarcasm or if it was one of those things she didn't notice because she was busy focusing on other things (normally of the variety other people couldn't see).

"Okay, then." Pansy squared her shoulders. "Surprise me."

Luna pulled back the curtain and a modest chorus of "Happy Birthday" rang out from the room. Sat around a larger table in the centre of the room were Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Morag McDougal. Each had parchment and quills before them and the table was covered with brightly coloured dice in shapes Pansy had never seen before.

"What's all this?" she asked.

Luna gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sit down, and find out." She pointed to the space to the left of Morag. Pansy took a seat as Luna seated herself at the head of the table. Pansy peered down at the parchment in front of her.

"What's Dungeons & Dragons?" she asked, reading the curling letters at the parchment's top.

"It's a game," Draco began to explain as Luna slipped on her ever-present pair of Spectrospecs and peered up at the ceiling, undoubtedly checking for wrackspurts. "We each have a character—I'm a halfling rogue, you're a tiefling sorcerer—and Luna is the Dungeon Master. She creates a world for us to interact with and we go on adventures."

"What's a tiefling? And create how?" Pansy looked down at her paper in confusion. "And what are these numbers?"

"Well," Luna said, tucking her Spectrospecs back into her pocket. "A tiefling is a kind of demon-person. This is a sketch of your character." Luna pointed to a sheet of parchment that had a curvy woman with purple skin, a thick tail, and curling horns growing from flowing indigo hair. She was holding a vicious looking staff and had a sword strapped to her hip.

"Wow… she's kinda hot for a demon-person." Pansy didn't really mean to say it out loud.

"And powerful too," Luna added. She pointed to the numbers down the side of Pansy's parchment. "These are your character's statistics—your strength, dexterity, constitution, intelligence, wisdom, and charisma. You add these numbers dice rolls to interact with the world."

"But how do you create the world?" Pansy asked.

"With my words. I say it and you imagine it to be so."

"Cool."

—one hour later—

"Somebody hit it!"

"I will!"

"You're supposed to be a sorcerer! Use magic!"

"It's my birthday! If I want to hit something with a sword, I will!"

"Yeh, leave her alone, Dra- err Zorath."

"Fine, hit it with your sword!"

Pansy shook her sparkly, twenty-sided dice and let it roll across the table, crossing her fingers as she released it.

It landed on a two.

"Ah crap!"

"And with your minus one for strength," Luna said, "that definitely misses. Riled by your ineffectual attack, Garazal (Empress of the Night) raises her glowing purple fist and lightning streams from her fingers."

"You can't kill me! It's my birthday!"

"I haven't even rolled yet." Luna rolled a dice behind her privacy screen. "And she misses."

"Some Empress of the Night," Blaise snickered.

—seven hours later—

"The ground begins to rumble beneath your feet. You glance upwards and see rocks tumbling down the cliff face. Before you can even react, you're entombed in stone. Each of you dead."

"What? No!"

"Or are you...?" Luna said with a mischievous grin.

—that night, in bed—

"So…?"

"So what?" Luna asked.

"We not really dead, right? We'll play again?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Happy birthday, Pansy."


End file.
